


Wedded Bliss

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up off world to discover that after too much local wine the night before she has married not just Jack, but Daniel too and consummated the relationship in a night of "great sex"...when she starts to freak out a little bit, Jack and Daniel do their best to convince her it will all be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



She woke slowly, her head pounding in a familiar way, telling her that the wine the natives plied them with the day before was likely far more potent than she'd assumed. She shifted to bring a hand up to rub her face, but found it trapped under a warm body and she opened her eyes slowly, wincing in the light leaking into the room from around the curtains.

A bare back led up to a familiar greying head, and the decided feeling that they had overstepped a few boundaries the night before. She tried to remember exactly what had happened, but before she could dig through the empty holes in her memory, she became aware of another body, a hand on her very naked hip under the sheet, breath on her neck. 

Slowly, she turned her head to find Daniel on her other side.

"Holy Hannah." Memory danced through her in strips and pieces…Daniel laughing, kissing her neck…Jack dancing her around a room, rings exchanged, Daniel and Jack kissing….She sat up, reaching for her head and looking around the room for her clothes.

It wasn't her room though, and the only thing she could see were the shoes she'd worn to the celebration after the locals had convinced them to dress in borrowed clothing. 

Daniel's hand slipped ever her thigh and he stirred, squinting up at her. "Sam?"

She nodded, not really sure she should even move. Her eye caught on her hand, lifting it as the light caught on the ring around her finger. 

Daniel's hand slid up to her stomach and he sat up, his body warm behind hers, his breath on her ear. "Are you freaking out?"

"I…um…Daniel?" She held her hand up where he could see it and his lips pressed against her neck.

"Yeah, I know." He lifted his hand too, a matching ring on his finger. "You promised us you wouldn't freak out."

"I did?" She shook her head. "I don't remember that."

She could feel him smile against her skin. "Do you remember the wine?"

She nodded and his hands caressed over her arms. "And the dancing?"

She remembered dancing with Jack, and then with Daniel, laughing as they switched places and then laughing more when they were dancing with each other. "Yeah, I remember dancing."

His lips traveled up her neck. "Kissing?"

_Daniel was letting Jack lead him around the dance floor, laughing and Sam felt a rush of affection…it was nice to see them both so happy and when Daniel kissed him, Sam didn't even find it strange…instead, she felt drawn to them, let their hands pull her in, let their arms circle her, turning her face first to Jack and then to Daniel, their lips hot and wet…_

"Kissing…." She murmured the word, turning as Daniel lifted his face from the crook of her neck. Their lips brushed together, all soft and warm and comforting…like she'd been kissing Daniel forever. "Wait…just…wait…" She pulled back. "Did we…" She looked back down at the ring on her hand, then turned to look at Jack who had just rolled onto his back and was looking up at her.

"Get married?" Jack asked, holding up his hand with yet another matching ring.

"How drunk was I?" Sam asked, pulling the sheet up as she tried to figure out how to get out of the bed.

"We were all pretty drunk." Jack confirmed, reaching for her. His hands were hot against her bare skin. "You told us you loved us."

_The rush of love and lust inside her rose as they held her between them, skin on skin, lips on lips…and she couldn't help the words, couldn't have kept them from her lips, fervent and rushed, "I love you" whispered, a promise sealed with kisses and caresses. Their host was beaming at them, calling their declarations of love a blessing and offering to bring the priestess to solemnize their union._

"But…" His lips were on her back, and Daniel was moving around to sit facing her, his hands lifting hers to kiss gently.

"We talked this through." Daniel said. "And it isn't the first time one of us has ended up in bed with another one of us." He smiled, leaning past her to kiss Jack softly. 

Their host was a man with two husbands and a wife, and Sam could remember meeting others involved in marriage with multiple partners since their arrival on the planet several days before. She shook her head and moved around Daniel, pulling the sheet with her. "We shouldn't have…" 

She half expected to be followed, and when she wasn't, she turned to see why, only to find that Daniel had simply migrated toward Jack, kissing him deeply. With the sheet gone, they were both naked and she could see that they didn't seem to share her misgivings at all.

"Aren't you tired of hiding this?" Daniel asked when he'd broken the kiss and both of them were looking at her. 

"She hasn't been hiding it, we have. She's been fighting it." Jack said, lifting an eyebrow at her. "Every single time we've gotten close, she's the one who backed off."

"It's against the rules, sir." Sam said, exasperated. 

"Screw the rules." Jack responded, standing and coming toward her. "At least, that's what you said last night." 

"I was drunk last night." Sam argued. She swam through the disjointed memories. 

_The priestess, Jack's laughter as he took her hand, drew her close. "Why the hell not?" Daniel nuzzling her neck, Jack touching her face….overwhelming emotions that drove her to agree._

Jack's hands found her waist and turned her to face him, his eyes moving over her face. "Sir--"

"Jack." He insisted, leaning in to kiss her. "Considering that we're married, you should maybe use my name."

"Jack…We're not…" It wasn’t binding, not really. It wasn't legal.

"Rings." Jack lifted her hand and showed it to her again. "Vows were made, rings exchanged, there was wine. There was really great sex."

She could feel herself blushing. "But it's not….we can't…" It wouldn't matter when they went home. Sure…they could probably sell the idea of her and Daniel getting married…but her and Jack…there was a reason that they never went beyond the occasional overstepping of boundaries. And the idea of the three of them married to each other? She shook her head.

Daniel was sliding off the bed then, coming toward them, his arousal obvious. "Don't think about that right now, Sam. Just let go of it." 

She turned to Daniel, Jack's hands sliding around her waist. Daniel smiled softly, his hands cupping her face. "Just for now."

His kiss was soft, and her eyes closed as his tongue slid past her lips. Jack pulled her against his body and Daniel followed, until Sam's head was against Jack's shoulder and Daniel's lips lifted from hers to his. There was certainly something beautiful about that, watching them kiss like that, the feeling of them surrounding her and she'd be lying if she tried to deny that she had dreamed of something very like this.

Jack's hands caressed up her stomach, cupping her breasts through the sheet. Daniel was the first to move, turning them, his lips still on Jack's as he stepped back and Jack pressed her forward and they were moving back toward the bed. Jack's lips found her neck and Sam moaned involuntarily as those lips opened enough that she could feel his tongue.

Daniel's hands caressed over her hips and she could feel the sheet slipping away, falling, even as Daniel's hands found skin and Jack's hands moved with the sheet and they turned and everything tilted and the bed rose up to meet her. For a minute she was lost, unsure of which hands and lips belonged to Daniel or Jack, as they kissed and licked and caressed over her naked body, fingers finding their way between her thighs and onto her breasts.

"Breathe." Daniel whispered to her, his face near hers and she figured out that the fingers currently sliding into her and strumming against her clit must be his. She inhaled as a tongue joined those fingers, Jack guiding her legs open and kneeling between them, kissing up her inner thigh before his tongue slid over Daniel's fingers and up to her clit.

Daniel's fingers slid out and Jack's found their way in, pumping into her slowly as his tongue worked over her clit and her body arched into his touch, no matter what her head was saying. Daniel rubbed his lightly whiskered face along the tender skin of her breast before he sucked her nipple into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue.

Sam gasped as Daniel bit lightly and Jack's fingers pushed into her at the same time. She was already heading toward orgasm, when Jack suddenly stopped, lifting his face and tugging Daniel to him, kissing him with her wetness on his face. 

They turned to her, both kneeling on the bed, holding their hard cocks, grinning. 

"What?" she asked, her hand slipping down to her aching clit, wanting to come now that she had gotten so close.

"It's your turn." Jack said, stroking himself.

"My turn?" She licked her lips, looking from Jack to Daniel and back again.

"What goes where?" Daniel responded. "Who fucks who? It's your turn."

Her memory filled with the three of them in various positions the night before, both of them fucking her, each other, riding out the waves of orgasm as they each filled her…Sam nods slowly, sitting up and reaching for Daniel, pushing him down on his back and shoving pillows under him to tilt his ass up before she threw a leg over him. Jack held Daniel's cock as she sank onto it, groaning with the pleasure that came with the fullness. 

She rose up and slid down once before reaching behind her for Jack's cock, pulling him in. Daniel lifted his knees, brought them up and back toward his chest, tightened his ankles around her body to make room as Jack rubbed his cock over her skin and down to Daniel's ass. He sank in slowly, his body hot as it touched hers. Daniel's legs stretched out, tying them together, though she can't imagine he can get them all the way around Jack behind her.

It takes them a minute to figure out the rhythm, with Jack pulling out as she pushed down and as she lifted up he pushed in and Daniel's hand found its way to her clit, rubbing a thumb over it in tight circles. Jack sucked at the skin of her neck, his fingers caressing over her nipples as her orgasm began.

She writhed between them as she came, squeezing around Daniel's cock, pressing down against his fingers. Jack's hand slid up her back, to her neck, pushing her down toward Daniel, and Daniel lifted his head to meet her, his tongue licking into her mouth, his hands sliding up her back as Jack shifted behind them and changed the angle of Daniel's hips so that every thrust of Jack's cock drove Daniel's deeper into her.

Jack's hips snapped in and Daniel's cock pushed into her. Sam groaned into Daniel's mouth, her pussy pulsing with the after effects of her orgasm, even as she started working toward another. Her nipples rubbed over Daniel's chest, her knees dug into the mattress as Daniel groaned and bit his lip. "Fuck…Jack…fuck…" Daniel came inside her, gasping and grabbing her hips, pushing her down onto him.

Jack chuckled behind her, pushing into Daniel and stilling, leaning forward to kiss up her spine. Slowly they shifted until they were laying on the bed, Sam once more sandwiched between them, Daniel's fingers slid between her legs, playing in the wetness of their combined come, his thumb circling her clit. Jack's fingers joined his, sliding in and out of her in alternating rhythm, his body hot against her back. 

Daniel's kiss was fierce as his thumb pressed in against her clit and she gasped as her orgasm started, riding the four fingers working into her until they slowly eased out of her. They held her as she settled, legs all intertwined, lips roaming her face and neck.

"See?" Jack said softly. "Really great sex." She could feel his smile against her skin and it made her smile.

"It was, really great." Sam agreed, turning her head to kiss him.

"We have two more days here." Daniel said, his eyes sparkling. "We can be us here. Just like this."

"And then?" Sam asked, holding her breath.

"And then, we'll figure it out." Jack replied. 

She didn't have any idea what that would look like, but right at that moment, she wasn't sure she cared. She had the two of them in her bed, at the same time, something she'd never expected to happen and two days to explore wedded bliss before the harsh reality of their life sank in.


End file.
